The Batman of Canterlot High
by Alex537Rocks
Summary: Alex is your typical new student at Canterlot High...however, he holds a secret. He's the Batman. When a devastating warning comes to attention, can he fight this alone? Or will he need the magic of friendship? (Self Insert/AU takes place after Legend Of Everfree)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Here's an idea where I'm Batman, and am in the world of Equestria Girls! This idea came to me awhile back. I have an idea of where I'm going, but I ask that all the people who read this to please bare with me. So, I don't own Batman or My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, they belong to DC Comics and Hasbro respectively.**

Chapter One: The New Kid

_Sunset __Shimmer_

I heard rumors lately...well, only two. The first? There was a new kid. A tall guy with black hair and who always wore plaid. The other rumor? A giant guy dressed as a bat was defending our school. I only believed one of the rumors. Can you guess which one? As I walked into the lunch room, my good friend Twilight was rubbing her chin in thought.

"Hey Twilight," I said with a smile. Twilight in question seemed to awaken from a daze.

"Hi Sunset," she replied. "I've been thinking...what if the rumors are true?" she asked.

"Twilight, there IS a new kid," I answered thinking I knew what she was talking about.

"Not that rumor..." Twilight trailed off. I sighed. Here was one of my friends believing in the rumor of the Bat. It was really ridiculous. Sighing once more I smiled.

"Twilight," I began, "If there was a giant bat, wouldn't we have seen him by now?"

"I hear this stuff only happens at night," she tried to reason. "It has me worried. Besides, I know we're trying to recover from what happened at Camp Everfree." This brought on a third sigh by me. Camp Everfree, where Gloriosa Daisy became a monster and we defeated her.

"Honestly, if I saw this...Bat guy, I'd tell you," I said with a smile.

As if on cue, I went to grab a lunch tray when I bumped into someone. It was a tall kid with black hair. He was wearing plaid...

_Alex_

I had been eavesdropping on the conversation. This was interesting. They wanted to know about Batman...well, at least the purple haired girl did. I walked up slowly...and got bumped into.

"I'm SO sorry," the girl said. She noticed me fully and something seemed to register. "Aren't you that new kid?" she asked me.

"Yep," I replied. "I'm Alex," I said holding out my hand for her to shake it. She did. I've been watching her and her friends for quite sometime. Something was going on. Some said magic. Some said coincidence. Others...neglected to say anything. I noticed a geode necklace around her neck. "Nice necklace," I said. She blushed. Oh, she thinks I'm flirting with her...nice..."So," I began changing subjects. "Have you heard about the Batman? Crazy stuff huh?" I asked innocently.

"His name is Batman!?" the purple haired girl asked in a small shout. "Wait...how did you know that?" she demanded raising an eyebrow.

"Eh...you tend to hear a lot when you're at school. Batman I believe in. Magic I do not," I lied.

"You don't believe in magic!?" came a surprised voice. I turned and saw five other girls. The girl who spoke had rainbow hair.

"Not entirely," I answered. "Oh, I'm Alex," I introduced...

_Applejack _

Something was off about this Alex kid. He seemed to be lying when he said he didn't believe in magic. "So, you don't believe in magic?" I inquired. He shook his head. Definitely lying. "Please know one thing about me. I hate liars," I said bluntly.

"Duly noted," Alex replied putting on a poker face. Another trait of a liar. "So. Those geodes...are THEY the source of magic?" he asked. He seemed to catch himself and add, "Hypothetically speaking?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said to him. "They are the source of OUR magic." I put a hand on Rainbow's shoulder. She turned to me and I shook my head. She seemed to catch on and nodded. "Why do you ask?" she demanded.

Alex sighed. "I've been studying the magic around here. I'm just trying to figure it out. Honestly...compared to what's going to happen, I need all the help I can get."

"What do YOU need help with?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm close friends with Batman," he said. "I tell him about important findings. In return, he tells me important details as well." I studied his face. He was telling the truth this time.

"Ok. Just one question," I started.

"Shoot," Alex said holding out a hand.

"Why do YOU tell Batman anything? He's a vigilante, and he's dishonest," I said bluntly.

"Because something BIG is coming. We're ALL going to need help if it truly passes," he said sadness in his face. He walked away.

"Something's off about him," I said simply.

"Yeah," Sunset said rubbing her chin.

_Alex_

I turned my head to see one of them staring at me. It was the girl with pink hair who simply waved. I nodded. Speaking into my wrist communicator I said, "John, it's Alex."

_"What's going on?"_ John asked.

"I found the source of the magic," I explained and looked back. They seemed to have forgotten about me. "Something tells me, they won't help."

_"Will they help Batman?"_ John inquired.

"Let's hope so..." I trailed off.

**ZZZ**

_That Night_

I went on my evening patrol. But that wasn't all. Someone was there. "Who's there?" I asked in my deep voice.

It was the girl with the cowboy hat. "So. You're the Batman?" she asked not seeming to be afraid.

"Yes," I replied.

"What's supposedly coming?" she asked putting air quotes around supposedly.

I handed her a paper. It detailed an alien race. "It's a race lead by a being called Darkseid. He's very powerful. Can you help me?" I pleaded still disguising my voice.

"Maybe," the girl said. "On ONE condition."

"What's that?" I asked.

"You have to come into the limelight. Show yourself. NOT your true identity, but your hero side. IF you're truly to be trusted, you'll do this," she explained. "If not, then I'll have you arrested. Understood?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes. But be warned. Danger lurks around every turn..." As I turned away I heard a camera flash. Sighing, I kept walking.

_Applejack_

"Well, at least I know he's honestly trying to help," I said as I put the camera in my pocket. Turning around I saw a student who witnessed the whole thing. He was dressed in a cloak. "Hold it right there!" I yelled running after him. As I turned the corner, he was gone. "Who was that?" I asked myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yeah! Two chapters in one day! Enjoy!**

Chapter Two: Scarecrow Part 1

_Daniel_

I witnessed Batman talking to that cowgirl. Sighing I looked at my experiment. It was a gas that could bring fears to life! I called it, Fear Toxin. I continued making modifications on it. "Yes! I'm so close to perfecting it!" I declared.

"Daniel?" a voice asked causing me to jump.

"Vice Principal Luna," I said smiling. "What can I do for you this evening?"

"All projects must be overseen by staff, you know that," Luna said sternly. "What exactly are you working on?" she asked curiously.

"It's a cure. For fear," I lied...well, technically it's not ENTIRELY a lie.

"How interesting...how does it work?" Luna asked.

"Oh Vice Principal Luna," I said smiling. "All will be revealed at the school science fair ONE week from now.

"That's fine," Luna said with a smile. "Just understand, we will be overseeing the next experiments."

"Of course," I said bowing causing her to chuckle. With that she left. I continued my research.

**ZZZ  
**

_Applejack_

I explained to the girls what had happened. They gasped. "So, some alien guy is coming down to earth?" Rainbow Dash asked in fear.

"Yep. Batman can be trusted. We just need to know what's going to happen," I explained. I mentioned just as well the cloaked figure.

"Could it be this figure is from Equestria?" Sunset asked.

"I don't think so. He seemed normal. But we should be cautious, just in case," I said. At that moment Alex walked by. I rolled my eyes. He sighed, and asked to sit down. We nodded.

"I just want to say...thank you for agreeing to help Batman," Alex said smiling.

I smiled back. "You're welcome...Alex."

Alex nodded and left...

_Alex_

I waved as I left. Speaking once more into my wrist communicator I asked, "John. How is everything coming along?"

_"The...special armor is almost complete. Are you sure these girls can help?"_ John asked.

"Yes," I replied. "They can be trusted.

"Who're you talking too!?" a cheery voice asked.

"Uh...myself?" I asked hoping it would work.

"Oh come on silly," the other pink haired girl said. "I know you're Batman."

"W-what?" I asked in fear. "How do you know?"

"Just a hunch," she said with a smile. "Oh, I'm Pinkie Pie," she said still smiling.

Something about her made me smile back. "It's nice to formally meet you." Out of nowhere a voice spoke on the loud speakers.

"Will Alex, please come to the office?" the voice asked. I sighed and was about to leave when Pinkie said-

"Don't worry Alex, your secret is safe with me," she said.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Pinkie Promise," she smiled.

**ZZZ**

I sat before Principal Celestia. "How are things going?" she asked.

"Very well," I replied. "Except for..." I stopped and swallowed my sadness. "Except for the obvious," I continued. She nodded.

"Your parents would have been proud Alex," she said. "Now. You really need to head to class."

"Of course," I answered. "Thank you." At that moment I heard a gunshot. Principal Celestia gasped.

"This school should be safe!" she said in fear. Me? I ran out of the room to get suited up.

**ZZZ**

The scene before me was chaotic, people were screaming. The culprit? A guy in a mask. I crashed through the window and said, "That's enough!" in a deep voice. The students began whispering to each other.

"Ah," the masked guy said. "The Batman. There is nothing to fear...but fear itself. I am Scarecrow!" he roared.

I nodded. "You don't seem scary," I challenged.

The Scarecrow nodded. "Don't worry. You WILL fear me," he said pulling out a spray bottle...and spraying Twilight. Twilight started to scream. "Enjoy your fear trip!" he cackled.

"What did you do!?" I demanded.

"I gave her fears life...she only has 20 minutes," he said hinting at his true intentions. "Now will you stop me? Or save your friend?" he said cackling and running away.

"Damn it," I muttered and picked up Twilight...

_Rainbow Dash_

"What happened!?" I demanded of him.

"She got sprayed with a fear chemical. I fear she only has 18 minutes left," Batman explained.

"18 minutes...till what?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Death..." he said sadly. Everyone in the room gasped. "I will save her," he said running out of the room...

**ZZZ**

_Twilight_

I woke up in fear and sweat. "What...happened?" I asked in shock. "Where am I?" I asked no one.

"You're at my house," a male voice said. I turned and saw Alex. "My friend Batman saved you."

"What exactly from?" I asked.

"He used a fear chemical on you," he explained. "And in turn, poisoned you."

"But, I saw-" I began before he held up a hand.

"What you saw was a fear induced hallucination," he explained. "Don't worry. He found a cure," he said. Alex then handed me a vial. "Batman wanted me to give this to you. It's the only thing that can protect against the chemical."

"Thank you," I said with a blush. Alex blushed too.

"You're uh...welcome...now let's get you home."

**ZZZ**

_Daniel_

I worked furiously. "Damn that Batman. Ruining MY plans. MY PLANS!" I roared. "No matter," I said calming down. "Phase two...is about to begin...Scarecrow will be known..."

**Author's Note: That's all for now! Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Since I'm having a lot of fun with this idea...here's the last chapter for the day! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three: Research and Discussions

_That Night..._

_Twilight Sparkle_

I waited in the classroom while doing my research. Alex was going to be here any minute. I of course, wanted to look good for the occasion. I heard a whoosh behind me and turned to see Batman instead.

"Where's Alex?" I asked frowning.

"Hello Twilight," Batman replied. "Alex apologizes that he couldn't make it...How's the research coming along?" he asked.

"Very good," I answered. "Now, I did a little research...well, attempted anyway, to find out everything I could on Darkseid," I trailed off. Batman tilted his head. It was a way to ask me, "But what?" I was so worried that I decided to explain. "You see, there was NOTHING on a Darkseid. I mean, I believe you...but I don't have any idea what this could mean."

Batman sighed. "It means that we're prone to any attack. I think we need to be prepared for anything," he explained.

I nodded. "So, what do you do for fun?" I inquired hoping to start up a conversation.

"Nothing..." he replied. A little blandly causing me to sigh. I then said while thinking out loud, "I have a crush on your friend Alex." Batman turned around and tilted his head. It was like he was trying to figure me out.

"You do?" he asked in return.

"Yeah," I replied. "He's so cute, funny. I think he's all around great! But please don't tell him I told you!" I said in fear.

"My lips are sealed," he said with a smirk. Jeez, even his smirk is kinda scary...

_Meanwhile_

_Daniel_

I continued typing up my plans. I wanted Fear Toxin to be ready by the school science fair. But how to do it. Then it occurred to me! I could use the sprinkler system at said fair. But how to get it to work? I sighed. "There must be some way to make this happen!" I roared again.

"I think you know how," came an eerie voice.

I whirled around, "Who are-" I began, but stopped in fear. This...thing, was taller than me. "Um...hi?" I asked in fear.

He chuckled, a deep growling like chuckle. I felt a chill go up my spine. "Don't you worry," he said handing me a floor plan of the school. "The school will bow down before you."

"But wait!" I said in shock. "Just...who are you?" I demanded.

"I am Darkseid," he said simply before disappearing.

_Back With Batman and Twilight_

_Alex_

I listened to Twilight's words on how much she loved me...It was very weird. Like talking about yourself in the third person...which in this case, it was. But, should I tell her my secret? I thought to myself. Should I not?

"You know," I began still trying to sound serious. "The first thing Alex ever told me after meeting you, was that he loved you." Twilight visibly flinched.

"He loves me too?" she asked with a smile.

"He does...in fact, he's closer than you think," I explained.

"What do you-" she was cut off again by an alarm being tripped. "Oh no! Someone's here!" she gasped. I turned my attention to a computer monitor, where a giant person was talking to some kid in a storage room. He then vanished.

"John," I whispered into my wrist communicator.

_"Yes Batman?"_ he asked in wonder.

"I think I saw our little alien friend," I explained simply.

**ZZZ**

_The Next Day_

I sighed waking up. Time for another day at Canterlot High. As I walked there was talk of the alien. "Did you hear about that alien? Creepy right!?" said one of the students. I sighed. Hopefully things will get better-

"Watch where you're going!" yelled some kid. I turned to ask him what his problem was when he sprayed me with something. "Enjoy...YOUR FEAR Batman!" he roared running off. There it was...I felt myself slipping. I saw so many spiders...then I saw my family. Oh man, how I wish this nightmare would end...

_Rainbow Dash_

"Now, in my defense, I found him like this," I was saying to Twilight.

"AND you didn't say anything!?" she demanded of me.

"Whoa, easy Twilight! I thought you didn't like him," I said only for her to blush..."Are you serious?" I asked in shock.

"YES!" she yelled causing me to hold up my hands in defense. "Alex," she began. "You're going to be ok," she said injecting him with the cure for fear. His gasping and grunting stopped and he looked up.

"Who did this to ya?" Applejack asked in anger.

"Scarecrow...Scarecrow..." was all Alex could say before passing out in fear.

_Applejack_

SCARECROW!? I thought in anger. Oh, whoever this being was, I was going to help Alex...then Scarecrow is gonna pay!

**Author's Note: Sorry for the shorter chapter! I hope you enjoyed it though! Please read and review!**


End file.
